Moonlit
by 3-NaomieOx
Summary: Situation is Reversed instead of Bella being new its Edward, apart from he moves to England where he meets Bella, a popular target with the boys and a bit of a trouble maker. with their hearts and fates colliding can they escape the dangers the face?
1. Deported

**Moonlit**

**Deported**

It's November, the start of winter; no sunlight nor heat for months. Not that I was really expecting any where I was going, from what I'd heard of England it was constantly dull and rainy. I hope to prove that stereotype wrong, naturally it was only a faint hope; many of my friends had travelled to England with their families for brief vacations, I fail to see why anyone would want to go there on vacation seeming as the weather is suppost to be so dull, but whenever I brought up the weather they just groaned and confirmed the lack in good weather with obvious distaste and bitterness of their experiences with this small country. I was not in particular looking forward to the upcoming event.

I currently lived in San Francisco, California. I spent most of my time at the beach down the road from my house, another thing I was not looking forward to in England; beaches should be hot and dry. I loved the warm climate of the water and was not looking forward to the cold bitterness that awaited me in England. But since my adoptive parents Caitlin and David died 2 months ago, some rather disturbing, yet exciting news was brought to my attention. It was Caitlin's last request that if anything should ever happen to her and David that I would be taken into the care of my aunt, Kristen. It seemed an odd request seeming as none of my biological family had maintained contact with me since my mother put me up for adoption 13 years ago.

I woke up feeling stressed and unsettled; I had not wished for this day to arrive any time soon. I groaned, and rolled over hoping more sleep would come to me when I was whacked hard around the head with a pillow. I opened my eyes and scowled at Ian, supportive as he was he should know me well enough by now as not to disturb me so early in the morning, to say I was not a morning person would be some what of a understatement. I despised mornings.

"What the HELL do you think your doing Ian?!" I scolded him as I stretched "do you have any idea how early it is?" I continued as I got out of bed and involuntarily yawned.

"Yeah, half seven. Just though assuming your still going to England today you might want waking up in time for your flight" He grinned at me.

"Oh, that." I moaned, rolling my eyes at the thought of the long plane trip ahead of me.

I walked towards to hotel ensuite, kicking Ian out of my bedroom in the process. As much as it pained me to think about Caitlin and David, I was glad I had their son here for company and support. Ian knew the pain I was going through right now, because he was going through the exact same thing, only much, much worse. I had only lost my adoptive parents, and as much as I was hurt for my loss I knew that Ian had lost more. He had lost his family, and I could relate to him through that. I had looked upon Caitlin and David as my parents, as they had been there for me throughout my life. The same however could sadly not be said for my biological parents, I didn't know why they put me up for adoption all those years ago, but I fully intended to find out. After all I was going to live with my aunt, surely she must know a little about my past?

I was broken out of my trance when the taxi driver opened my door and retrieved my luggage from the boot.

"Thanks," I beamed a smile at him, and tried to seem oblivious to the fact he was clearly hinting for a tip.

"Sure kid, no problem"

With that I quickly grabbed my bags and walked towards the airport doors. I took a deep breath and turned slowly to take one last glance at my surroundings, I had already said goodbye to the sun so instead I looked at the buildings and the people, I was truly going to miss it here.

I walked through the thick automatic doors and towards the metal detectors, and half expected them to be triggered by my zipper or the metal buttons on the back pocket of my jeans, so I was deeply relieved when nothing happened. I was just about to take a seat and wait for my plane when an announcement was made.

"Attention passengers, flight 427 is now ready for boarding. Will all passengers please head towards departure gate 26"

I took my seat in the plane and got comfortable. I was surprised to find that I loved the feeling of plane taking off, everyone had always complained about this part of the ride. I looked out of the window and saw the small world below me; the clouds we were soaring through gave off an odd sense of safety and I dosed off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. I must have slept for hours, because when I woke up everyone was undoing their seatbelts and leaving the plane. I followed and went to retrieve my luggage, tripping over people's feet and bumping into several others on my way, I wasn't the most alert person after I awoke and these passengers learnt that the hard way.


	2. Deja Vu

**Déjà Vu**

I stepped out onto the streets and looked around, it wasn't like anything I'd ever seen before, yet it felt oddly familiar. I hissed loudly when a cold icy breeze sent shivers down my back, so they weren't kidding about the weather here. I walked towards a plain silver car that clearly stated on the side of it that it was a taxi. That was unusual, weren't taxis here suppost to be black with a yellow light with 'TAXI' written on the top? I shook it off and climbed in the passenger seat. The taxi driver nearly had a heart attack; it was amusing to watch the shock across his face. He slowly recovered and asked me where I was heading.

"26 Shiregate Road" I mumbled shyly to the stranger next to me.

"Okay then," he spoke with a strong British accent, I must admit I'd never really heard a British person before, only actors in movies and I was surprised by the fact it didn't sound at all posh. I composed my face before he started to think I was mentally challenged and looked out the window. We'd been driving for about 10 minutes when I noticed my surrounding changing, there weren't any more shops or building in sight at all for a while just fields and trees. It was all foreign and there was so much _green_ to take in, in San Francisco all they had was sky scrapers, no fields and trees. I was still staring at the foreign greenness when a small rectangular piece of white metal caught my eye; it had "METHERINGHAM" written across it in big bold black letters. I signed and the taxi driver gave me a questioning look, then quickly returned his eyes to the road and turned left. I moaned internally, it was a small village with bungalows and small houses scattered in rows around the greenness, there didn't seem to be anything but houses here at all, strange where were all the shops?

He turned left again and came to a stop outside a small red bricked house I assumed must be where my aunt Kristen lived. The driver turned to me and I handed him a £20, he seemed eager to get me out of the car, probably hoping I wouldn't ask for any change. I stepped out of the car and looked towards the sky, thick grey clouds were covering it, I groaned loudly and stepped through the deep shade of the trees around me onto the porch. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, even the air here smelt different, you could almost taste the trees. I knocked on the door lightly and before even finishing my knock an average heighted woman with brown shoulder length hair answered, at first I thought I had the wrong door she looked much too young, mid twenties.

"Hello," she smiled at me sincerely "you must be Edward!"

"Um, yes. I am at the right house?"

She laughed a genuinely warm laugh, and I couldn't help but smile in return, I had a feeling I was going to get along with my aunt. She looked up towards the sky before stepping aside and grinning at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly while walking into the house, I assumed this must be where you left your shoes and coats as there were several pairs of shoes lined up neatly under a row of hooks. I took my shoes of to be polite and hung my coat on the racks; she smiled and looked pleased with my actions before opening the door to the living room.

The living room was light and decorated with several different shades of deep chocolate browns and soft faded shades of whites. I assumed it must have originally been two rooms but the walls had been knocked down to create more space, there was a corner to the room with a deep brown wooden table with the softest tint of red, it looked very old and delicate, possibly antique. The chairs around it looked fragile they had a thick layer of red fabric covering the base; I assumed it was suede as it had the same texture. Kristen followed my gaze and smiled.

"We'll be having lunch on that later," she laughed "its not as fragile as it looks dear don't panic."

I smiled before returning to exploring the room, beyond the table was a small area that had stacks of books, there were so many. I don't think I'd ever seen that many books in someone's home before in one place. On the opposite wall of the books was a shelf stacked with as much music as a music store, I paused before turning my attention to the expensive looking music player.

I smiled as genuinely as I could; I wasn't a very good actor and hoped she saw through my act. "May I?"

"Sure, no need to ask" She chuckled.

I turned my attention back to the music player and walked towards it, watching Kristen's reaction out of the corner of my eye, she didn't look cautious so I continued; I pressed play on the stereo and the room was filled with soft relaxing classical music. I turned it down to background music before returning to exploring the rest of the room. There was a large slide door made completely out of glass, the edges were framed with dark wood, through the glass I could see the back garden. It wasn't large, but at the same time it wasn't small and yet it looked oddly comforting and pleasant. I didn't go outside to get a closer look though because the dark grey clouds were releasing a wet drizzle that was gradually picking up pace.

"Would you like me to show you to your room dear?" Kristen asked politely, her voice sounded a little husky though, she quietly cleared her throat before continuing. "It's the second door to you left."

I smiled and slowly worked my way towards the stairs. They were covered with a thin, deeply red satin layer, while the banister was the same deep brown as the antique table; this also had a slight red tint to it.

My room was small, yet homely. There was a small singular black posted bed with a satin bed sheet that was an astonishing shade of white. It stood out from the rest of the room, probably the contrast between black and white so closely together. The flooring was the same throughout the house; the same dull light brown laminate flooring covered my bedroom. I placed my bags down in a corner and headed towards the closet. It was empty, that was a good sign, no need to unpack anyone else's clothes out of it. I unzipped my suitcase and hung everything up neatly inside.

I really wasn't in the mood to go back down stairs and talk to my aunt, but the sudden urge to try and unveil secrets of my past was just too tempting. I walked down the stairs hesitantly, trying to figure out a way to do this subtlety rather than just jumping straight to the gun with "why did my mother put me up for adoption" I knew one thing though, whatever the outcome of this conversation, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hello dear, can I get you anything?" Kristen asked me politely, but I knew she knew that I didn't come down for an afternoon snack.

"Um, actually Kristen, I was wondering if we could talk about my family a bit, if that's okay?" I bit down on my lip in hesitation, wondering if it was too direct._Aunty Kristen_just seemed all too childish.

"Sure" she gave me a sheepish smile before sitting down on the sofa and patting the seat next to her. I sat down wondering what would be the best question to ask first would be, I decided against going straight in for the kill.

"What was my mum like?" I could ask that right? After all she was my mother

"Uh…" she was obviously taken aback by the fact that I just came straight out with it, without one moment of hesitation. "She _was_and still _is_ a very beautiful and caring woman; she was quick to make snap decisions in her life, even at such a young age, that's part of the reason I think she eventually put you up for adoption dear, she was so oblivious to all the risks and outcomes of the spur of the moment decisions and never thought twice about them, so when you were the result of one of those decisions she was upset with how your future would be set in stone, she was never old enough to look after you properly and to be able to provide for all your needs."

Come again? I could have sworn I just asked what my mother was like, not why I was put up for adoption. I was either very, very easy to read, or she can read minds. I decided to go for the sane option; I was easy to read.

"Oh" was all I lamely managed to say, this was not going as planned.

"What about my dad then?"

"He was very… unique, in looks and personality; he liked to express himself through his looks, I didn't really know a lot about him really so I can't go into much detail upon it. You picked up his good looks however I see" she winked at me.

Wait she _winked_? God.

I involuntarily yawned, the early morning obviously catching up on me, despite how long I slept on the plane.

"Night, Kristen" I smiled and yawned again

"Night, Edward" she grinned "oh and your uniforms hanged up above your door!" she yelled from the kitchen "you start tomorrow!" she added

"Okay, thanks!" I yelled back. Wait a sec _uniform?_ No-one mentioned the schools here had to wear uniform. I frowned and half ran towards my room, closed the door and low and behold there was my uniform. It was very simple; almost suit like, with a plain white shirt, red striped tie and a navy blazer and trousers. Oh god, this would take some getting used to.

The next morning came too soon for my liking, I rolled onto my stomach and buried my head in my pillow "oh no!" I groaned, squeezed my eyes tighter shut and then grudgingly step out of bed. I was just about to get changed into my jeans and t-shirt when I remembered the night before. _Uniform!_ Christ, this is going to be a _long_ day. I glanced toward the small clock on my dresser, half 6, perfect just enough time to get a shower. I slowly made my way towards the bathroom; I undressed in a hurry and stepped in the downpour of water falling from the shower. It felt good. The warm water rinsed away all my worries about the day ahead and relaxed me, I stepped out once I was satisfied and calmed and wrapped a towel around my waist. I quietly made my way back towards my bedroom. Once I was dressed I made my way downstairs and found Kristen in the kitchen tightly clutching her cup of coffee.

"Oh, hello dear" she smiled at me sleepily "would you like a coffee?" she yawned and switched the kettle on before I answered.

"Um, yes please" I said as politely as I could "we got anything for my lunch today?"

"Erm, no sorry. You can take some money for the canteen if you like though?"

"If that's alright with you" I grinned as she handed me £4 in change, I shoved it I my pocket, gulped down my coffee in a hurry and ran out the door as a heard the taxi driver beep impatiently.

Not 15 minutes into the drive and he turned into a building that clearly stated "Robert Pattinson School" I sighed as I got out of the taxi and made my way towards the front office.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" I introduced myself to the woman behind the counter "I'm new here and was wondering if I could have a map of the school and a timetable please?" I smiled at her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, obviously expecting me "would you like a member of staff to escort you to your form room?" she asked as she handed my timetable and booklet to me. "The map is on page 3 in your planner" she added as she nodded towards the booklet she handed me.

"That would be very helpful, thank you"

"Okay dear, take a seat over there and I'll have someone take you in a minute" she said as she picked up the telephone and started explaining the details to someone on the other end.

I took a seat and started looking at my surroundings; the chair I was currently seated in was in a small thin corridor that leads towards some double doors to my right, to my left was a small open space, large open stairs leading somewhere, followed by several other corridors. There was a large circle in the centre of the floor with a large blue star in the centre of the circle, and then there was some more double doors with many students aimlessly chatting outside, as I was looking around a tall, thin woman came into view wearing a pencil skirt, white blouse and plain black high heels. She approached me and stopped in front of me.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" she looked down at me a smiled politely.

"Erm…Yes miss." I said eyeing her badge "Mrs Spray" it clearly read.

"I'm here to escort you to your form Edward, please follow me"

I followed her through the crowd of students and I could feel all of them staring at me in curiosity. We approached a single door in what I assumed was the science department.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I could hear a boy call before I was even through the door properly. I saw an ivory skinned girl, with long waist length black hair glance towards a boy in curiosity; she rolled her dark brown eyes, outlined with thick black lashes dramatically and then paused and set her eyes upon me. The rest of the class did the same thing; however the boy that the girl I assumed was Bella rolled her eyes at only looks at me briefly before returning his gaze back towards her. She seems completely oblivious to him staring at her intently and continues to eye me curiously. Finally she looks away, towards a girl opposite her with light brown curly hair.

"Who's he?" she said in a quiet voice as she inclines her head towards me.

"D'no…" the girl turns towards me and her eyes widen briefly "…But _dang,_he's_fit!_" she giggles.

Bella looks at me again smiles in my direction and shrugs slightly at the girl.

"He's alright" she grins.

I walked towards the desk at the front of the room, where a small grey haired woman in a track suit looks up at me.

"Ah," she smiles at me "Everyone, this is our new student I was telling you about earlier, Edward. He's from America so I'd like each and everyone one of you to try and make him feel at home, understand?" she smiled upon me once more before continuing. "Go take a seat next to…Monty, over there" she nodded her head towards the desk at the back of the room. One thing I noticed about this room was all the students were separated into four separate teams of boys and girls; there were two tables at the back of the room. One full of girls, Bella included. One full of boys. There were also two separate tables at the front, again boys and girls only slightly smaller groups, and less popular looking. I made my way towards the table at the back as the teacher told me to when a fair haired, muscular boy grinned up at me.

"Hi!" he exclaimed happily "I'm Monty, so…do you need anyone to help you to find your way around?" he asked, a smile still on his face.

I can still feel all the eyes on the room watching me, so I thought it was best to answer, or risk coming across as ignorant.

"Uh…sure, if you don't mind?" I ask unsure if he was actually offering.

"Not at all" he grins at me.

"DUDE!" a dark haired boy half yells at me as he claps me round the back "Welcome to the club" he winked at me.

I couldn't help but notice that there was only one boy on this table not at all interested in me. I followed his gaze and set eyes upon Bella again, the others on the table do the same and the boy who clapped me round the back grinned. "That's Bella." He nodded towards her and winked when she looked up, reflex to her name being called.

She scowled at him, rolled her eyes and muttered "…dickhead" under her breathe. The boy laughed loudly.

"Yeah, don't even go there dude, fittest thing in the school, yet she wont date _anyone_. Turned each and everyone one of us down. Didn't she lads? … Seems apparent Steven here didn't get the message though eh" he nudges him taking him out of his trance.

"Shut up, Emmet!" he half yells and blushes slightly.

Emmet laughed loudly again and then whispers "Hung up poor fellow, totally in love with her. Along with half the school." He chuckled.

Emmet waited for me outside the form room. "Edward, my man... what lesson you got next?" he asked, a grin seems to be constantly plastered on his face.

"Uh…" I retrieve the timetable out of my pocket "…P.E with Mr Lou. You?"

"SAME!" he claps me round the back again "be my partner dude? … Oh and by the way, Bella's in our class." He winks and claps me around the back again.

We walked towards the changing rooms, Emmet making random conversation on anything he can think of it would seem only once did he manage to catch my attention

"…Bella likes you." Was all I managed to catch.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Dude! Don't tell me you didn't notice her staring at you all through form!" he laughed

"Nope" I said popping the 'P'

"Oh…well she was, first time she's ever shown interest in any lad before" he grins at me as we change quickly into our gym kits.

"Was she hell" I laughed.

"She so was! Oi Monty get over here." He called across the changing room; Monty appeared at our side quickly.

"Yeah?" he asked completely confused

"Wasn't Bells staring at Edward here throughout form?" he asked, for once unsmiling.

"Yeah… Really got to Stevie that did; he's been complaining for the last 10 minutes" he chuckled.

"Bells?" I asked confused, what the hell?

"Oh, nickname, she loves it," he laughs "won't go out with any of us, but she's a great mate" he said sincerely as we made our way towards the field.

Just then Emmet shouts louder than I've ever heard anyone shout before and scares the living hell out of me.

"BELLS!" He yelled across the field.

Bella turned around, looked in our direction, smiled and ran towards us all.

She had to run halfway across the field to get to us, but when she got here she wasn't at all out of breathe.

"Hey all" She grinned, her brown eyes twinkling with excitement. "What's up?" she added whilst eyeing me in my P.E kit.

"Oi, keep your eyes to yourself girl!" Emmet and Monty exchange a glance and burst into hysterics.

"What! He has nice legs" she winks at me, a grin plastered on her face.

Monty and Emmet exchange another look and raise their eyebrows.

"Partner me?" She says looking me directly in the eye and smiles.

"Uh…"

"Oi! Claimed sister" Emmet grins mockingly at her "Nahhh, I joke go ahead, I'll work with Monty boy" He smiles and makes a jester to proceed.

She grabbed me by the arm and jogged with me towards the field again.

"So," She grinned "how you liking England?"

"Ugh. Weathers bloody cold! People are nice though" I smile down at her, and her brown eyes twinkle the reflection of the sunlight.

"Hmmm… I beg to differ" She rolled her eyes again and nods towards a large crowd of boys staring at her as she jogged with me.

"Oh, right. That" I laughed.

"You seem nice though" she smiled "and my god I _want_ your accent man!" she scowled at me playfully.

"Ha, welcome to it" I winked and she grinned in return.

The hour passed quickly and Bella and I made a pretty good team for tennis, we were used as an example of a rally in front of the class. When we finished and jogged towards the changing rooms she came to a stop pecked me lightly on the cheek and jogged off towards the girls' room.

"DUDE!" Emmet ran towards me, his face filled with shock. "What did you do to Bella!" he laughed.

"What'd you mean?" I asked utterly confused.

"She was so…nice. Normally she acts like people are about to pounce on her, always on guard y'no? … and she …_kissed_ you!"

"It was a friendly jester" I muttered as I was changing.

"Friendly jester my ass" he laughed.

The next period went by quickly, History. Not at all interesting, by the end of the lesson I hadn't learned a single thing, not that I was paying much attention to my surrounding inside _this_ classroom; my mind was too filled with the thought of what Bella would be doing, or either Emmet and Monty. They all seemed like generally nice people here, and for the first time I was happy that I left San Francisco behind. At the end of the lesson a boy with dirty blond hair approached me.

"Hi, are you the new kid Edward?" he asked very cautiously, like he thought I was going to smack him if he was viewed as even slightly rude, I internally rolled my eyes, I'd forgotten the rough stereotype us Americans had, guns, fights, sex and drugs. Very classy I think sarcastically to myself.

"Uh, yeah" I smile to him, trying my best to prove his view on me instantly wrong. "… sorry but do you mind showing me towards the canteen?" I ask pleasantly.

"Oh sure, oh but you gotta put your bag away first; they don't let you in the canteen with bags" he grimaced slightly.

"Erm…Okay" slightly confusing, maybe they steal the food here, I half joke…only half; wouldn't surprise me.

After ditching out bags we walk into the canteen and I instantly recognise Bella sat with some friends at a table, she looks up and beams a grin at me, then winks… for the second time today. Her friends gaze at her in amazement, and so do the guys for that manner. Then I hear a muffled chuckle, trying to be disguised as a cough that I automatically recognise as Emmet, I look towards him just as he begins to shout.

"CULLEN!" He yelled loudly, too loudly, half the canteen is now staring at both of us and I look away, towards the floor briefly "Get your ass over here," he jokes "Saved you a seat" he added briefly before grinning again. I was beginning to think that grin was a permanent jester.

Lunchtime at this school was much longer than the one at my school in San Francisco, and the whole time I got questioned several time about Bella; it was beginning to become irritating, I'd spoken to her once in my life for crying out loud! The worst questions came from a lad I later discovered was called Enrique.

"Sooo…Cullen, how did you find working with Bella?" He grinned at me mockingly; it just made me want to hit him.

"Alright" I muttered not really wanting to continue with this conversation.

"…couldn't help but notice, but she kissed you right?"

"On the cheek yeah" I yawned, getting rather bored with the way this conversation was going, what was with all these jealous immature boys?

"Oh, too bad" he grinned sickly at me again.

_Calm Edward, do not retort to violence._I exhaled heavily, closed my eyes and pinched the bridge above my nose.

"Hmm" I grumbled angrily. _Stupid, irritating, cocky, immature boy!_I yelled at him in my head. I smirked slightly when he seemed taken aback by my unwelcoming glare.

I was about to get up and leave when I noticed all the boys the table were staring at something over my shoulder.

"Erm…Dude, you might want to turn around." Emmet inclined his head to something over my shoulder. I looked up in curiosity and noticed Bella making her way towards us gradually, followed by the girl she was talking to in form this morning.

"Hey, guys … Edward, this is my friend Jessie; I thought it would be appropriate to introduce you guys seeming as I found you so pleasant this morning" She smiled at me sincerely and leaned towards me "Unlike some people on this table, oh and Edward. She totally has the hots for you" she whispered in my ear, her cool breathe sent shivers down my spine and I inhaled deeply; I could smell her scent strongly, it was a sweet, almost chocolate smell I assumed could only be some sort of perfume.

She pulled away, grinned at me and then leant in again. I assumed she was going to say something else, but she unexpended pecked me on the cheek, giggled and then walked away, followed by Jess.

I looked away from her and back towards the table of boys only to notice each and everyone of them staring at me like I had webbed fingers or antennas, after a while their stares become uncomfortable.

"What?" I frowned.

"Uh, nothing" Emmet rolled his eyes at me and shared another look with Monty before suggestively raising his eyebrows. It was then that I noticed Steven's murderous glare, his hazel eyes piecing. _Whoa, calm down._I thought to myself as I internally groaned, as if I need any unnecessary complications at the minute.

I decided shortly after that, that I couldn't cope with any more glares from Steven and excused myself from the table; I wasn't too sure where I was going to go exactly, but before I even got out of the hall doors properly I heard my name being called. I looked up in curiosity and noticed a group of girls I recognised from this morning in form eyeing me sceptically, I groaned and was about to walk off in the opposite direction; pretending I hadn't heard them when someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a janitors closet.

"_WHAT THE FU_…"

I was cut off by a hearty laugh, I didn't recognise it, I hadn't really heard any of my new acquaintances here really laugh, with the exception of Emmet, he was always laughing.

"God, Edward calm down" a voice cooed, I could feel their presence, even if I couldn't see them in this dark clammy closet.

"Bella?" okay this just continues to get weirder and weirder, why the _hell_ was Bella pulling me into the closet?

"Ha! Calm down Edward, seriously" She chuckled, and exhaled heavily, it was then that I smelt the strong essence of cigarette smoke. She took another drag of the cigarette, leant towards me and blew it in my face as she laughed.

"…why did you pull me in here?" I asked confused.

"Erm, well I was already in here," she lifted up the cigarette in her hand before continuing "and I heard some girls call your name, so I decided to rescue you." She grinned at me and took another drag of her cigarette. "Uh… want one?"

I shook my head slowly "I don't smoke."

"Hmmm," she leant towards me and breathed heavily in my face at the precise moment I took a breath inwards "Are you sure?" she laughed again and placed the cigarette in my hand.

"Give it a try" she winked.

I stared at the cigarette and hesitantly brought it towards my mouth, and took a drag. As I was doing so she leant towards me and stopped an inch away from my mouth, I breathed the smoke out towards her; she inhaled my second hand smoke heavily and breathed it out again. Taking the cigarette from my hand she lightly stabbed the wall with it, and let it fall to the ground. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the closet; I couldn't help but notice all the students staring at us, it probably did look a bit peculiar, two people walking hand and hand out of a janitor's closet.

"What lesson you got next?" she looked me in the eye, her eyes yet again twinkling with excitement.

"R.E" I groaned.

"Ah, shame. You're going to have to put with me for a whole hour!" she grinned excitedly.

"Uh, Bella… You're still holding my hand."

"Oh, I know" she smiled up at me. Is this her normal behaviour?

"Erm…where's the R.E. room?" I chuckled at how nervous I sounded, even to my own ears.

"This way" She quickened her pace and tugged on my hand a bit.

She turned a corner and stopped outside another singular door, she stepped inside tugging at my hand eagerly; I'd completely forgot the rest of the class, until I looked away from her face and noticed many wide bug eyed students gawking at us both.

Return to Top


	3. RE

**a/n: **

**I apologise that this chapter will not be as long as the pervious one, I've just started to do my GCSE's at school and will not have time to update as frequently for a few weeks, so the next chapters will be short, but I will try to update as soon as possible, as it is necessary to get the story to become more clear to any readers, I had recently been asked if Monty was suppost to be jasper, No Monty was just Monty, I thought it would interesting to add a few new characters rather than just the basic Japer, Alice, Rosaline, Emmet and Edward. However they all will be in my story. Carlisle and Emse will come into the story at some point, but for the time being will remain absent for the next few chapters. **

Bella politely dropped my hand and walked towards a desk at the back off the class next to Jess. A small girl approached them and took a seat next to Bella, her silky black hair contrasted well with her skin and made her stand out, it was cut neatly into vivid visible layers that stuck out in places. Her deep set chocolate brown eyes resembled those of a puppy dogs as she smiled towards Bella, welcoming and warm; they were carefully outlined with neat, thick eyeliner that made them stand out from the rest of her face. The girl had a pixie like nose that dropped daintily down from its peak, yet it still seemed perfect in comparison to others in this room, her lips were emphasised with a wine red lipstick, and they surrounded a set of perfect alabaster teeth. She smiled briefly in Bella's direction before staring at me with a confused expression, probably wondering who I was or why I hadn't taken a seat like the rest of the class. I turned away from her curious gaze and walked towards the front of the class to a small, worn wooden desk where a plain woman with mouse brown hair sat. I cleared my throat quietly to catch her attention; she looked up briefly and then recognition was evident on her face,

"Oh you must be Edward Cullen" she smiled up at me whilst scanning the room "go take a seat next to Steven, back row to your left" she mumbled as she started typing on her laptop.

Stevens head snapped up at the mention of his name, he saw me approaching and glared murderously at me. This was going to be a _long _lesson. As I took my seat the short, spiky haired girl next to Bella looked at me again, and ever so slightly I saw Bella nod in encouragement.

"Um…Excuse me, are you new?" she asked, looking slightly embarrassed with what she was doing.

"Yes" I nodded while smiling politely, hoping to make her feel more comfortable with talking to a complete stranger.

"I'm Alice Brandon; it's nice to finally meet you in person." She smiled back at me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella chuckle lightly.

"Excuse me?" _finally meet you? _Was I expected or something?

"We don't get very many new students here you see, and well the school got a bit excited with a new arrival, and news spread rather quickly here" she grinned up at me warmly, no embarrassment evident in her face at all anymore.

"I see" I grimaced, I _was_ expected. Gossip of the school. I was about to say something else to her, when she loudly squealed.

"Jasper!" I looked towards the door, following her gaze, and saw a dirty blonde haired boy; at first impression he seemed to be a rather normal sixteen year old boy, nothing particular in his physical appearance was striking, however at a closer glance he was, in subtle ways, a bit unusual; his facial features were smooth, rounded and oddly perfect, his hair was darkened by the light rain outdoors, and didn't sit in the usual fashion of this school, instead he'd allowed it to grow slightly longer than everyone else's, allowing it to develop natural waves, he wore a thick neon green wristband that stood out, and customised his uniform.

"Alice!" he imitated her, making his voice slightly higher pitched than the usual deep set low grumble of a teenage boys.

"I do not sound like that." She grimaced slightly, however her eyes were dancing

"I'm afraid you do…" he laughed as he lowered himself into the spare seat next to her. She scowled at him playfully and then took his hand under the table.

"Right class, today were moving onto a new topic, Abortion…" I sighed and let my mind drift as the teacher droned on about Abortion and morals. I found myself back in San Francisco, re-living my moments of happiness when my adoptive parents were still alive. I was woken from my day dreaming by a loud bang that came from the back row, I jumped, along with half the class. I looked at the back row again and saw Bella, Jess and Alice all laughing loudly; Jasper however was trying to choke back chuckles, as to not draw attention to them too much.

As I looked more closely at them, trying to figure out what could have caused such a loud noise I noticed a small pile of confetti in between Alice and Bella's Chairs, Alice was wearing a rather large Badge on her school blazer that stated "17 Today" and was desperately trying not to laugh. The teacher must have put two and two together before I could even register my thoughts, because before I knew it a look a fury crossed her face and she was glaring at the two girls.

"ALICE AND BELLA, OUTSIDE. NOW." She yelled across the classroom gritting her teeth together.

Bella remained in her seat muffling a laugh, alongside Alice who was biting down on her thumb to stop her laughter

"NOW." She repeated, whilst glaring in the girls' direction

Bella and Alice exchanged a look and walked towards the door laughing loudly

I turned to look at jasper and saw him mouth "bang" in Alice's direction, if I thought she was laughing before that was nothing compared to the hysterics she was in whilst walking out of the door. I looked down at my book and pretended to be interested in my work, I slyly glanced up under my lashes and noticed Steven watching my every move; it was really starting to make me feel uncomfortable. I shifted all my weight into my left side and leant again the wall, trying to get as far away as possible from this obnoxious, jealous teenage boy. I was about to resume my day dreaming when the door was opened and Bella and Alice stood in the doorway.

"Miss Emerson?" Bella asked in a voice that rang like wind chimes, trying to get in her good books I presumed.

"Yes Isabella?" she sighed, obviously used to her behaviour

"Can we come in now; we'll behave" she grimaced ever so slightly at the word 'behave' , I cant be sure, but I swear ever so quietly I heard Steven mutter "Yeah right" at Bella's promise, was this her usual behaviour? Rebellious and uncontrolled?

"Ok, Isabella, Alice come in. But I expect you _both_ to be on your best behaviour, do you hear me?"

Alice grinned up at the teacher, showing off a set of perfect white teeth, and glided towards her chair with as much elegance as a ballerina. Bella however half ran towards her chair excitedly, obviously proud that her natural charm came in handy. She glanced up at once she was in her seat and grinned, I'm sure my facial expressions must have been betrayed my confusion as to why she was grinning because she grinned wider before chuckling quietly to herself.

The lesson went quicker than I expected it to, and after a while Steven stopped giving me glares and concentrated on his work, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. The bell finally rang and as I walked out of the door I saw Emmet waiting for me, how the hell he got there so quickly I'll never know.

"Erm, hi" I smiled, pondering whether or not to ask him how he got there in such little time.

"Hey!" he grinned excitedly and punched me lightly on the arm, something caught his eye over my shoulder and he grinned wider "JASPER!" I turned and smiled towards him

"Hey Emmet…I see you met Edward." He smiled in return.

"Yeah, he's a good lad…Jasper why weren't you in form this morning?" Jaspers face looked some what confused then he quickly composed it.

"Oh, slept in" he grimaced ever so slightly probably contemplating Emmet's reaction.

"Ha! Ha! H…" Emmet's laugher was abruptly cut off when he saw Alice and Bella come out of the room, Alice glaring at Emmet furiously.

"Shut up, Emmet." Alice huffed "Jasper ignore him." She added and took his hand in hers


End file.
